


It's divine, so divine.

by makko_chaanu69 (orphan_account)



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Borderline Personality Disorder, Boys In Love, Comfort/Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Love/Hate, M/M, No Self-Control, Physical Abuse, Sadness, Screaming, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, fluff??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:02:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25589548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/makko_chaanu69
Summary: Evan can't help it, but Jon loves him maybe too much. His friends tried to help him separate but Evan needs him, he knows that. Evan needs him...Evan needs him...Evan needs him..
Relationships: Evan Fong/Jonathan | H2ODelirious
Kudos: 26





	It's divine, so divine.

**Author's Note:**

> This is different from what I usually write but I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> 'Borderline Personality Disorder'

"Fuck!" Evan punches the taller in the gut, "Baby-" Jon chokes on his own spit maybe blood too. Evan screams in agony as he pulls his hair, "Love" Jon stood up clutching his stomach trying to approach his lover. "Stay away!" He shorter looks back at him with red eyes, "I'm sorry...I'm sorry..I'm sorry" he spews out apologies and covers his mouth seeing what he did to his boyfriend. "I-I can't- I- Jon- I'm so sorry--" "Shhh it's okay" Jonathan whispers trying to get closer, "I-I didn't mean it Jon! I'm so sorry! Please don't leave!" the younger begged, and it was painful. "I couldn't help it- I just I'm sorry! I'm just a mess and I-I- can't-- I fucking hate myself!" Evan cries while he punches himself sloppily and dropped to the floor. "Ev" the older drops down and grunts from the pain, he hugs him whilst listening to his cries. "It's okay it's okay, I'll take care of you" Jon pants heavily still holding into his lover.

"N-No...I'm sorry you can't forgive me" repeated 'No's" came out the boys mouth as Jonathan just rocked them back and forth and sang a small lullaby to calm him down. "Lets sleep okay? Let's just go to bed" He craddles them to their bed and tucked themselves in. Finally he kisses Evan's cheek and they stayed together like that. Snuggling to each other for warmth.

Jon falls asleep and Evan can't help but get out the bed almost immediately after he heard his snores. Creeping up towards the bathroom, he shudders from the feeling of pain. He opens the medicine cabinet and chugs down the pills that his therapists gave to him, even after a million pills he still feels like shit. He needed pain, he wanted to feel the pain he did to his own boyfriend who still stayed with him. At this point why are they still together if Evan punches and kicks him countless of times? Fuck, he re-thinks that over and over again before sobbin quietly and looking at himself in the mirror. 'Why am I like this?'

Moments after, Jonathan finally woke up from feeling like something was wrong, he gets up quickly and finds out Evan wasn't here. Cursing and getting out of bed, he hears short sobbing and gasps coming from the bathroom. The door creeped open and the sights he saw was unbearable. "Evan?! W-Why are you doing that??!" His hands grabs the others wrist while his eyes linger around his name sliced across his lovers thigh. "N-No Jon-- It's not what it looks like!" "W-Why?!?" He picks up Evan brought him to the tub while washing away the blood, breathing heavily and his voice quivering. "Jon..." The boy says at awe.

"Jon" but he didn't listen.

"Jon--"

"Goddamit Evan! What is it?!"

"I- I'm sorry"

"Quit apologizing" Evan just looks at him rub his thigh and when finished to the kitchen counter where his treated his wounds.

"Why?" He asks. "Why are you still in this relationship when I'm hurting you so much.." he looks down, trying to cover his face. Jonathan sighs at him and looks up to see his beautiful face. "Because I love you" He smiles and kisses his gauze. Evan's face gone red while he says that, and thus Jonathan brings both them of them back to their bed. The next morning Jon woke up to make themselves breakfast, humming with the pots and pans clinging and the sounds of sizzling onions until his phone rang from across the counter, he tilts his head looking at who the person was, seeing that it was Ohm's he brought the phone to his ear while cooking. 

"Hello?" "Aye Jonathan! You're late today? Hm?" Jon chuckles to him, "Something just happened last night" He hears Ohm sigh expecting what he was gonna say again, "It's Evan again isn't it?" "No-- I mean yeah but-" "Jon I thought we talked about it" "I'm not gonna fucking leave him okay?" He made his voice higher to show that he won't ever leave his lover. "Leave who?" Jon looked to his side, speak of the angel. "Evan my love, Were gonna talk about this another time" alas he hung up on Ohm, and finished up cooking. Jonathan walks towards him and kisses his cheek "How's your leg?" "It's good" Evan smiled and hopped over the chair where Jon placed the dish, "Mmm looks delicious" he smiles at the meal his making the other smirk, "Obviously"

It falls silent afterwards making it awkward for Evan, "Jon--" "Evan it's okay" "Fuck you Jon! It's not okay!" He stands up frustrated, "Ev-" "Just fucking go to work" his lover grumbles and goes back to the room. Jonathan sighs and wrote down on the whiteboard before he left the house. Evan hears the door click and he pulls his hair tight, _I hate myself I hate myself_ he repeats to himself and finally sighs to clean up the house before doing his errands, looking at the whiteboard he smiles 'Love you bby -your dear boyfriend :)' he blushes and writes down at the whiteboard to respond to that 'love you too :D'

Back at the office where Jonathan worked he was instantly bombarded by Ohm, "Do not" he says immediately knowing what he was gonna say upon seeing his eyes lingering around his new bandages, "What do you mean 'Do not' Jon? You come to work with more and more bandages around your body, at this point I'm surprised people don't think you work in a goddamn gang" he groans, about to reply to that until Luke sets out his remarks, "I told you already Ohm, he loves the guy way too much, seriously though I'm just worried about you I've knew you for years now and it's not the same seeing you like that" Jon sighs, "I'm sorry Luke I just can't bear thinking what's gonna happen if he's all alone" "I mean your probably the only person who can tame the guy" they look at Ohm, who scoffs. "So it's me now?" 

He looks back at the both of them, "Fine but don't you fucking dare come to us wanting get out of that" Jonathan rolls his eyes nodding at him and continuing his work. The day ends and they say their goodbyes to each other, resulting in Jon to go home. He opens the door only to hear loud sobbing, "Love?" he get's closer to the sound and it was Evan who seemed to be having a nightmare, he shakes his shoulders to wake up, and he does. "Jonathan! You said you won't leave me! You liar!" "Y-You told me to go to work" "You promised!" "Shhh Shhh I'm here now okay? That's what matters" He craddles Evan again calming him down and rubbing circles around his back. "I love you, why would I ever leave you" Jon whispers to him. "Because I hurt you?" Evan responds, "But you don't mean it don't you?" "No..." He looks down sniffling on his blazer, "I-I love you more" 

And that's all they needed, each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos makes me happy >:D


End file.
